Transformers: 911
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Bumblebee was in school, walking down the halls, and looking at posters about 9/11. thinking of what happened to the thousands of people who died in New York City. then something happens to him...


Bumblebee was walking down the hallway in tranquillity high school, he walked to his locker and unlocked it. he opened it and saw all of the pictures of his favorite NASCAR driver and many other things. he got his history book out of his locker and closed it. he walked to his fourth class of the day. He walked inside and saw his teacher Mr. Sweeney "Hey Mr. Sweeney, what's up?" Bumblebee said as he sat in his seat next to Sam's empty one, Sam was sick today so that's why he wasn't in school. he pulled out his phone and texted him. _hey, Sam,_ he texted him he saw the blue iMessage bubble on his phone. he'd texted Sam yesterday if he was able to get the homework for today. Mr. Sweeney walked into the classroom and put his things down and wrote on the large whiteboard the numbers 9/11. Mr. Sweeney turned around and faced the class.

"9/11. the worst terrorist attack in history." Mr. Sweeney started off saying. Bumblebee started to daydream about he was saying. It was a very traumatic day for him. he was 1 year old but his father—Optimus Prime had told him what happened that day. he remembers that day very clearly.

* * *

 **SIXTEEN YEARS AGO: 9/11/01**

 _Bumblebee was unaware and scared of what was going on the TV right now. he saw the planes crash in the world trade center in New York City. Optimus walked to the living room and saw Bumblebee sitting on the couch with Elita watching the news. "What is going on?" Optimus said, sitting on the couch in their house in Chicago. Optimus grabbed the remote and turned up the TV. and heard what they were saying. "Attack planes hit the world trade center just a few minutes ago here in Lower Manhattan. emergency crews are now getting dozens of people onto boats and off the island." the man said. Bumblebee was clinging onto Optimus for dear life, one of their family members live in New York. his uncle who works at one of the office buildings, his uncle Jordan Prime. Bumblebee was afraid that he will not make it out of there._

 _But he didn't._

 _Optimus got a call from his mom, Christina that Jordan was pronounced dead from the attack. the family was devastated. Bumblebee was still holding onto his dad. as Optimus was trying to calm him down. "Everything will be okay, Bumblebee. we will make it through this..." Optimus said. that was the last word he said until_ Bumblebee snapped out of it.

* * *

the young Autobot soldier was walking down the hallway of his school, as he saw the posters up about 9/11 and it made them even more upset. it made it think about his uncle. Bee wanted to go into the bathroom and cry. but he didn't want to be made fun of by the new school bully, Trevor Bayne. he'd sworn to Primus he'd gotten beaten up by him more times than Trent DeMarco. Bumblebee could swear he got beat up by Trevor one time a day every day until his dad came to the school and put a stop to it. Bumblebee walked to the bathroom he opened the door and washed his hands. he saw a boy with brown hair walk inside, Bumblebee gulped as he kept on washing his hands and not make eye contact with Trevor. but that was too late. he walked over to him. the big overweight, brown haired 16-year-old tried to make him tick. "Hey, bug," Trevor said as he opened the tap and washed his hands. _"Don't get pissed, don't get pissed, remember what Sam said,"_ Bumblebee said to himself. "So, Trevor. any-" Bumblebee got cut off by Trevor, pushing him onto the bathroom floor. "Shut up Bug!" Trevor said as he punched him in the stomach. _hard._ Bumblebee clenched his stomach in pain as Trevor punched him again, and again, and again. he got tired of punching. so he went to kicking. "OW!" Bee screamed as he took every blow. Bumblebee cried out in pain as he walked out of the bathroom. Bee was laying there, bleeding and bruised as everything went black.

* * *

he opened his eyes to a bright light shining down on him. he squinted his eyes not to be blinded by the light. he was wondering how in the frag he'd got here in the first place. then he saw a man walk up blocking the bright light, Bee saw the man had blue eyes and a beard. "Ratchet?" Bee asked as he sat up. "Where am I?" Bumblebee said as he looked around the room. "You're in the MedBay." the Autobot medic said as he walked to the controls of the bed and pressed the button to make the bed go up. "W-What happened?" Bee asked as his friends and family were crowded around him. "You got beat up by Trevor, real bad in the boys' bathroom," Sam said, as he coughed a little bit. "Oh yeah, the last thing I remember is, going into the bathroom, Trevor was there. I got thrown to the floor and then I passed out." Bee said as he winced and touched his side, it hurt when Trevor kicked him. "Bumblebee." he heard the voice of his dad, Optimus Prime. "D-Dad?" Bee said as he approached his son. "What happened Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. "I'm here dad, I'm just in a lot of pain," Bumblebee said as he laid his head back down onto the pillows. Amanda walked over to her son and put a hand on his. he looked over and saw his mother, Amanda Prime. she smiled a sad smile and put a hand on his head and ran it through his hair. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Amanda asked her oldest son. "I'm in pain, but I'm fine, I've been through worse with the Autobots." Bee laughed and winced in pain. "Dear Primus..." Bee said as he held his side again. "When is he going to get better Ratchet?" Optimus said to the medic. "In three to four days, just a couple of bruises. if no one was in the bathroom in time to help Bumblebee. he would be in bed for two weeks." The Autobot medic said as he walked up to Bee and put the bed down so he could be more conformable. "when will he be out of MedBay Ratchet?" Amanda asked him. "In a few days, Amanda." Ratchet said as they all walked out of the MedBay to let Bumblebee get some rest.

* * *

 **A|N: Hi fellow TF fans, so today is 9\11 I earlier but I did this fic last year and let me tell you. it didn't get much praise for it in the Ratchet and Clank archive because of every. single one of them are mean, nasty people who care about nothing but themselves. and they're Afts! Every. Single. One of them are jerks. so I hope you all liked it TF fans. I really enjoyed making this story for you guys! so bye**  
— **Bumblebee.**


End file.
